


Treasured Words

by Connor_sentbycyberlife



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: Camper!Reader, David cries, Fluff, It's happy tears though, gender neutral reader, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor_sentbycyberlife/pseuds/Connor_sentbycyberlife
Summary: Request: Can you do a one shot where the reader is a kid at camp and is really appreciative of David (is excited for activities, looks up to him, participates) and ends up writing a letter to him about it and reciting it to him?





	Treasured Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first thing posted on this site, which is cool! This fic was originally requested and posted on my tumblr and I decided to post it here to see the response I get. Also, I'm not very good with titles so... very sorry. Anyway, feedback and constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you so much for reading, enjoy!

“C'mon, (Y/n). You can do this,” you said to yourself quietly, trying to psych yourself up. You held a piece of paper in your hands, a letter to your favorite counselor, which you intended to read to him. The sides were crumpled slightly from holding it too tightly. 

“What’s the big deal? Just go read him the damn letter.” The voice of your best friend Max was heard beside you and you turned to face him. He was visibly annoyed, as always.

“ _What’s the big deal?”_  You repeat incredulously,  _“_ What if he laughs at me? What if he thinks I’m stupid? What if he hates me?!“ 

Max rolled his eyes at you then, giving you a little nudge towards David, who was trying to keep Space Kid from eating a handful of dirt. “I’m pretty sure David is incapable of hate. Just go do it, I’m tired of watching you fuss over this.”

You stared at the boy for a moment, your mouth slightly agape before snapping out of your shock. Max was right. You just had to get this over with. You took a deep breath before standing from your spot in front of science camp and making your way over to your counselor.

“Um, David?” You ask for his attention, reaching up to tug on the bottom of his brown vest. He hums in half acknowledgment, glancing over his shoulder to see who it was. When he noticed it was you he grinned widely, letting go of Space Kid to turn his full attention to you. When he bent down to address you, your anxiety spiked. But it was too late to back out now. You already had his attention.

“Yeeess, (Y/n)? What can I do for you?” He asked, chipper as ever. You forced a smile, the paper in your hands crumpling a little more as you tensed.

“U-um, I wrote this letter for you. I was going to just slip it under your cabin door or something but… I realized I wanted to read it to you face to face. I-Is that okay?”

He seemed a little stunned by your response, but his happy smile returned as he crouched down to get closer to eye level with you.

“Of course. Go ahead, kiddo.”

“Okay…” You took another deep breath and looked down at the paper in your hands. 

_“D-dear David,_

_I really appreciate you. Everything you do for the camp and for_ us _campers is so admirable. Even if the others don’t recognize it, I do. Your activities are always so fun and you put a lot of love into what you do. Even if you don’t know what you’re doing all the time, you still try your best and that’s what matters._

 _To me, you’re like a sweet older brother. You care so much for me, and the other campers, and you do your best to keep us happy… even if it doesn’t work all the time. I’m so glad to have met you and I’m so glad you’re my counselor and my friend because without you my summer would’ve been a lot less worth it._  
_Thank you, David. I love you._

_…_

_P.S. Max really loves you too. He just doesn’t want to admit it.”_

When you stopped speaking your heart began to race and you didn’t dare even glance in his direction until you heard a small sniffle that made you look up in surprise. 

David was red in the face, looking down at you sweetly as tears slowly streaked down his freckled cheeks.

You quickly became worried that you said something wrong.

“D-David? Are you oka-” before you could finish your sentence, David wrapped his long arms tightly around you, pulling you against his chest. He buried his face in your shirt as if to hide the fact that he had been crying from you and the other campers, who had begun to take notice of the scene. Still, his uneven breaths and sniffling gave him away.

“Thank you, (Y/n),” he whimpered, “Thank you so much. I love you too.”

You smiled and squeezed your arms around him until he pulled away. He wiped the tears from his face as he looked down at the letter still in your hands. He reached for it, taking a hold of one of the corners.

“May I… keep this?" 

You looked down at the letter then back up at him, nodding gently. He took it from you and held it to his heart as he stood.

The next day, David left camp with the letter and came back with it in a nice wooden frame, as if it was the greatest masterpiece of all. He hung it in the counselor’s cabin, just beside his half of the staff.

Your words meant the world to him, and he would treasure them forever. 


End file.
